


Strawberry Donuts

by lou96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Flirting, Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi loves Eren's ass, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mr.Ackerman, Muscles, Plot Twists, Sensual Play, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, The au is a suprise until the last chapter so don't think this is a regular plot you can foreseen, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Who doesn't like a nice chat, rirentober 2020, seduction prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou96/pseuds/lou96
Summary: Rirentober 2020 Day 13: Seduction“Could you please pursue your questions?” As he said this, the older man pushed a few strands of hair hiding his eyes and then pulled on on his shirt collar, his bare skin exposing itself shamelessly for Eren. A faint sigh escaped his lips while he looked away.“You feeling nervous Mr.Ackerman?”No, Eren was not replacing his pants to touch his dick at the same time.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171
Collections: Ererictober





	1. Sea of Whiskey

"When was your last offense?”

Eren's face remained marble when he asked his question, his tone demanding an honest and straightforward answer. The chair he was sitting on was uncomfortable, his ass was already complaining as he knew this day was just beginning. His gaze did not detach from the man sitting opposite to him, waiting patiently.

“Well, it all depends on what you mean by _offense_.” The dark hair man had hunched his elbows over the table separating them, the light finally illuminating his face. Eren saw steel eyes staring back at him.

The white skin seemed paler under the cold bluish light, which only accentuated the pink lips of the man. His green eyes momentarily lost their focus at the tempting tricks of the Devil. The two of them were in a room with only a tiny bulb above their heads as pitch black darkness was surrounding them. 

“Does letting my dog shit on the side of the road count?” The tone of the voice sounded serious, genuinely asking if it was a crime. Eren couldn't hold back from biting his lower lip as he heard the question. He hoped the other didn’t see his little smile. This was _so_ typical of the older man sitting in front of him.

“What kind of dog do you have?” Eren would not let this funny comment throw off his composure. He only needed an answer so he could have the upper hand in this exchange. It had prepared for this particular moment.

His calendar had a little star on the date so he knew how many days were left before he could receive his official title and badge. It was his to take. Eren was so eager to succeed but he knew this last step wouldn’t be easy. This man, _Levi Ackerman_ was known in the trade to be hard to impress and even less easy to sweat out. 

“Why not ask me about the incident?” It was less a question and more a reprimand as Mr.Ackerman spoke to Eren, not seeing the relevance in this chit-chat. He had joined both his hands together and brought his body closer to the table between them. His gaze did not leave the pretty boy trying to act like a man in front of him. 

“Why not talk about you first?” Eren wouldn't let himself be intimidated by the status nor physique of Mr.Ackerman. The men were staring at each other, neither of them answering the other’s question. Eren would be lying if he wasn’t slightly excited to have been paired with this man. 

Tension was thick as both tried to find the flaw in the other’s tough act. But something more hard to miss could be felt, the temperature had seemed to increase a few degrees as they stayed silent, still lost in their contemplation of the other. 

Eren was trying very hard to maintain eye contact with Mr.Ackerman but he couldn't stop from letting his gaze wander over the delightful temptation in front of him.

Saying that Mr.Ackerman was _sexy_ was an understatement. He was wearing a dark _tight_ blue shirt, a few buttons at the top were open revealing parts of his sensual collarbones and his lickable pale torso. 

Eren followed the strong and imposing shoulders of the man, his muscular arms visible with his short sleeves and the delicate veins on his forearms finishing on large and mainly hands. He could very well imagine himself being pushed on this table while Mr.Ackerman is opening his pants to take out his long and large erect…

“ _Officer Yeager_ , my eyes are up here.” Eren met the man's grey eyes. His voice was meant to be upset as he talked to Eren but his gaze seemed more amused than mad at the situation. “Could you please pursue your questions?”

As he said this, the older man pushed a few strands of hair hiding his eyes and then pulled on on his shirt collar, his bare skin exposing itself shamelessly for Eren. A faint sigh escaped his lips while he looked away. 

“You feeling nervous Mr. Ackerman?”

No, Eren was not replacing his pants to touch his half hard dick at the same time. But his hand could feel it burning through his black pants as he stayed longer than necessary under the table. He looked at the other side of the table and saw a knowing smirk addressed to him. 

Mr.Ackerman put his fists under his chin as he detailed Eren’s blushing face. Clearly someone here was having fun ‘cause the man seemed now enchanted with the situation.

“Do you need help over there?”

If this was supposed to be a tactic to take off guard Eren, it was working. For several seconds he couldn’t open his mouth to talk back. Eren tried to ignore his lower half getting painfully harder at the enticing proposition. 

He momentarily allowed himself to close his eyes, hoping he won’t succumb to his desire. Eren had endured lots of hard training including chasing a suspect, stopping a couple fight, flashing his light to find a missing ring in a fountain for an old lady, and constantly hearing disagreeable comments from the youngsters he was protecting during his duty hours. 

Anyone would have resigned but Eren was no quitter. He knew he was helping the community, and providing a sentiment of security for the business owners. Yes, his sacrifice was necessary for the prosperity of the peace. Mr.Ackerman was the last obstacle to be a full member of this symbolic profession. This was supposed to be _his_ moment of glory. 

“So.. Where were you last night?” He had cleared his throat, wishing this would help him find contenance again. Nothing would distract him from his goal even if he had to refuse an appetizing man offering him a hand job. Eren would succeed no matter the cost.

His eyes became hard as he stared at his opponent, challenging him to dodge his question. Eren knew very well how to crack anyone if he had to. He had seen enough films and tv shows about police and criminals to know that confidence was the key element in an interrogation. 

He could see in the tinted window behind Mr.Ackerman his stature surpassing the other man. Eren allowed himself a relieved smile, this wouldn't be too hard. He had regained the control of himself, his hands crossing on the table between them. The fact that he was taller even when seated reassured him. Eren had often interrogated boys of 14 years old and they were giants compared to Mr. Ackerman. 

“You single, Officer Yeager?” Mr. Ackerman's purring voice had been caressing, warm and definitely _not_ intimidated.

Eren briefly looked back over the tinted glass, hoping that no one was actually listening to their exchange. He writhed nervously on his chair, his dick still hard and hot. He had kept his sweaty hands on the table despite the discomfort needed to touch himself again.

Eren tried to keep his face neutral but he had never been good at poker. “Ever been handcuffed before sir?” Slowly, he opened his legs under the table to reduce the tension accumulated in his stiff body.

Maybe this wasn’t what he really should have asked but his mind was having a little difficulty following his initial plan. And _no_ , Eren did not deliberately ask what kind of foreplay the man was into. 

His green eyes followed attentively Mr. Ackerman. The man delicately touched his own wrist, a pleased smile on his face. Eren’s mind saw a red flag right there. Fuck. He had to stop this before it got out of hand. The man was not at all like everyone had described him.

People kept saying that Mr.Ackerman was not the type to smile, nor socialize with newbies like Eren. But the man was pleasant to talk with, and was actively engaging in the conversation instead of just looking bored. Eren felt cold shivers along his spine at the realization. _He is playing with you._

“Sir, I asked you a question.” Eren was not trying to be nice anymore. He was supposed to be in charge of the situation; not being tricked by the charms of the man. His cold tone usually worked on the teenagers he had to deal on the job, or the old geezers that were petty thieves and tried to place the innocent card.

“Which one should I answer first, Officer Yeager?” The teasing voice of Mr. Ackerman was accompanied by an interested look in his grey eyes. 

Eren heard the metal chair scraping the floor as he saw the man slowly going into the darkness of the room. Eren tried not to show his confusion at the act, he could tell this was just another tactic to trick him. For a moment, the silence was the only one talking in the room.

Eren couldn’t see the man anymore but a soft chuckle was heard from behind him. He didn’t move, nor panic when two gentle hands came on his shoulders. The only sign of his present state was his heart that was thumping hard in his chest at the unexpected action. 

He felt strong grips on him as they followed his shoulders, to his firm chest hidden by his uniform and his name tag, to then remain on his shirt button at the center of his flat stomach.

“Do you also wanna know where I live?” The soft voice of Mr.Ackerman was coming from the side of his face, the man had spoken in his ears. His lips were brushing ever so slightly the earlobe of Eren at each word. Eren closed his eyes, his curly hairs meeting the rounded shoulder of the man behind him. 

His hands unconsciously left the cold table to go back on his muscular thighs. Little did he know that Mr. Ackerman had seen his action and only smiled more, his storming eyes darkening at the action of the Officer.

“Or are you more interested to know that I am the one handcuffing rather than the opposite?” The dick of Eren was getting wet at the delightful image of him being restrained on a bed.

“Mr. Ackerman, are you trying to seduce an officer on duty?” He had spoken in a breathy voice, his bottom lips got gently pulled by his teeth at the thought of it. Eren didn’t know if the man was still playing a game or if this was actually happening but he was fucked either way.

His hands were doing small back and forth movements on his thighs, always rising a bit higher every time. Eren did not notice the hands of the man getting lower and lower on his stomach, he was still enraptured by the sensual voice talking into his ear.

“You gonna arrest me if I say yes?” Eren felt the breath of the man on his neck, a small trail of kisses were following his tanned skin. The air smelled like coriander and ginger shampoo as his nose was now exploring the silky hair of the man behind him. 

“The law is the law sir. Do you have a crime to confess?” His voice was soft, not wanting to break this quiet moment.

Eren wasn’t sure if this was still related to the case but it was getting difficult to play along. The older man had not stopped from giving butterfly kisses on his sensitive skin, his warm hands now at the base of the black belt. Eren wished he could just grab the man and turn him over so they could be face-to-face but they were not done yet. 

His mind was still fugged by the scent of the other man, his dick waiting impatiently to be taken care of.

“Call me Levi and I may tell you what you wanna hear Officer.” Mr. Ackerman whispered his last phrase. Eren was now the one smiling. Well, look who is finally giving some ground? But that wouldn't work on him.

"Did you do it, Mr. Ackerm-" Eren didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. He felt himself being pushed on the table, his chest meeting the cold metal. His wrists were held on his back by the strong hands of the man behind him.

The _click_ of the handcuff was not supposed to elicit this wave of goosebumps on his body.

"Why being so stubborn, Officer Yeager?" His legs were pushed apart the same way it would have been for a body search. 

Eren felt something _hard_ and undeniably belonging to his suspect not far behind him. A soft moan escaped his lips at the unexpected development.

"Is this how you negotiate, sir?" Eren slowly moved his hips towards the man. He held his breath when the pulsating erection of Mr. Ackerman was now against his asscheecks hidden by thin black pants. 

An amused chuckle was the only answer from the man. Not a minute passed before Eren was lifted on his feet to be seated on the table. They were only a feet away from each other. Eren's heartbeats were loud in his head. His eyes met an attractive silver gaze. Fascination and lust were mingled as the two men looked at each other.

Eren slightly opened his legs, an silent invitation as the light above his head was shining on his hard-on.

"Maybe this is the only way to deal with a rookie like yourself." 

The older man advanced in the space between the attractive thighs of Eren. One of his hands grabbed a handful of the curly chocolate hair while the other gently held Eren's side waist.

"What about a compromise?" His body was suddenly brought closer to the edge of the table. Their faces were not too far as he was maintained in place by a strong grip.

"Name your price, Officer." Their hips were fully connected. The heat of their desire was making the men pushing even more their dicks together. Eren was relieved his hands were handcuffed otherwise he would long ago end this teasing play. Instead, Eren encircled his legs around the man before him. 

"Give me the third floor." It was bold of him to even consider bargaining with this powerful man but he had to try. Eren saw the storming eyes of Mr.Ackerman gazing at his open lips. The man's white teeth bit his lower lips while thinking about his offer.

A charming smile had not left Mr. Ackerman's face. Slowly, the older man brought his mouth closer to Eren's until they were brushing against each other without actually kissing. 

The green eyes of Eren were not leaving the man, his time had come.

"Deal."

The switch was instantaneous. Their lips crashed against each other. A fire couldn’t have been more hard to extinguish. Eren closed his eyes and eagerly opened his mouth to finally have a taste of the man.

He didn’t care at the moment if he was handcuffed on a table where everyone could see him. Nor if his shoulders were getting numbs. The only thing that mattered right now was the heavenly friction on his ass. 

Their bodies were rubbing impatiently against each other while his ass was getting pushed to meet the hard-on of Mr. Ackerman. Eren was breathless, his mind was unable to focus on anything except this man. He tried to find air as he felt the mouth of his suspect momentarily descend to go tenderly bite his neck.

“Don’t you have something to say?” The older man had purred his question, his hips roughly giving sweet thrusts on Eren’s. His pink tongue sensually retraced his own lips before talking, Eren was a man of honor.

_“_ _Levi_ _"_

A voluptuous moan passed his mouth, Levi had taken back possession of his swollen lips like a starving man. Feverishly, the man opened Eren’s shirt, the sound of the buttons spinning in the room were already a distant memory. The light above them were brightly illuminating their bodies as Levi licked and kissed every parcel of tanned skin he could find. 

The dark hair of Levi was gently tingling his flat stomach as the man got lower and lower on his knees.

“Do you need help over there?” The question had been said in a playful tone. A faint smile could be seen on Eren’s face. Levi had asked the same question from earlier but now the table had turned. He contracted his abs to lift his upper body since the gravity had slowly made him bend over the table.

His face was now directed towards the ground before him. Eren saw the eyes of a hungry man waiting for his answer.

“You feel up to the task, Mr. Ackerman?” No, Eren did not just ask _The_ Levi Ackerman if he felt confident enough in his skills. But the teasing reply only made Levi smile devilishly. 

The sound of his black belt and zipper opening send him a shiver of anticipation along his spine. Cold hands finally took out his painful erection. The sweet burning sensation on his skin made Eren’s heart jump in his chest. He was _so_ sensitive that only being held in manly hands was a delightful feeling. The head of his dick was already wet with his precum. A lewd moan filled the dark room, the tongue of Levi had come to lick over his length. 

The head of Eren went behind, he was so fucked. The overwhelming sensation of being cleaned by Levi’s tongue was just too much for him.

“You alright, Officer?” Levi’s voice sounded amused as his long fingers went to gently play with his balls. 

Eren wasn’t able to think straight, he wished his hands weren’t tied now. He would have grabbed those raven hairs desperately, his hands guiding this cocky mouth over his hard dick. Levi’s teasing tongue went over the tip of his erection, he was licking all the precum off.

Eren tried to speak but he was cut yet again by the man. The sweet lips of Levi had joined his expert tongue as Eren felt his attention-demanding dick inserting into a wet and welcoming mouth.

“Levi...Levi... _Levi_ ”

This shouldn’t feel that good, this wasn’t supposed to be this _warm._ Eren could only repeat over and over the name of this gorgeous man. His hips were being held into place by strong grips. Levi was taking him slowly, inch by inch as if Eren was not losing his mind from the torturous game. 

His dick was more than half-way passed into Levi’s mouth. Eren had closed his eyes for a long time now in the attempt to make the pleasure last longer. His breathing was erratic and his begs were needy for the man. Levi had started to suck in and out, taking him further down his throat everytime. 

The noise of suctions were filling the air as Eren was moaning louder for the man to keep sucking him. The head of his erection hit the back of Levi’s throat, the sensation of burning heat over his entire length was his breakpoint.

He was _so_ close to cum, his dick was leaking more and more precum into the mouth of Levi. “Levi...Levi.. I-” This signal alone should have been enough of a warning for the man but instead he went faster on popping Eren’s hard dick. 

His mind saw black when he released himself in Levi’s mouth, his warm cum partially swallowed by the man. His chest was breathing heavily as he tried to understand what had happened.

The sound of someone getting up was covered by his own action. Eren felt himself getting pulled into a savage kiss. He could taste himself in Levi’s mouth, a pleased moan escaped his lips at the thought of it. 

He heard the _click_ of the handcuffs on his wrists. One hand of Eren found rapidly the silky hairs of the man as he brought their faces closer to each other. His other hand grabbed impatiently the pants of Levi, already trying to imagine this large dick fitting in his ass.

Eren felt his back meeting something hard as Levi pushed their bodies against a wall. The legs of Eren were surrounding the waist of Levi while the man held his clothed ass in his hands to support him.

The loud bang on the door didn’t stop them in their make out. His arms didn’t want to let go of this man. Levi was sucking on his neck while his hard-on kept pushing against Eren’s begging ass. They both knew it was over but the men were still searching for more of this divine friction. Eren wished they had more time and less clothes on. 

“You aren't satisfied yet, Officer Yeager?” Levi had slowly halted his hip thrusts, the heat of the moment losing its charm with the repetitive knocks at the door. They were breathing against each other, their chest rising in unisson.

Slowly, he dropped his feet on the ground. His back was still supported by the wall behind him. Levi let go of Eren's ass, he looked to the side in the direction of the door. Eren closed his zipper and black belt around his hips, his gaze still lost in the whirlwind of emotions. 

The abruptly sound of hands slapped against the wall behind him brought his attention back to the present. Levi was looking at him, the prison of his muscular arms surrounding his face stopped his breath. His heartbeat went faster again at the sight of this powerful man. Eren saw his suspect smiling delightfully at his blushing face. 

Levi approached his face one last time, their mouths were only a mere inch away from each other. Eren closed his eyes, already capitulating to the man. He felt the sweet lips of the man brushing his at the same as the door opened violently. The reality hit Eren when he heard a loud and annoyed voice coming from the other side of the dark room.

"What is taking so long, _Officers?"_

Yeah, Eren was utterly fucked now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending on a cliffhanger was so hard for me! I wanted to give you more but I would let you think what could happen next hehe...
> 
> I hope you liked it! I had so much pleasure writing it, and the next chapter should be out in November!
> 
> Thank you again my lovely friend [gabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbad/pseuds/notbad)
> 
> And in case you didn't already know, his fics are perfectly splendid.


	2. Krispy Kreme

“...I told you it was expensive! You should’ve listened to me!”

Eren could only watch the couple fighting in front of the electronic store with some reserve. This wasn’t his place to interfere - _for now_ \- but he still had a job to do. As they kept on arguing over some sort of overly pricey article, Eren left his spot against the wall and walked towards them. He couldn’t miss his chance to finally put into practice what he had learned.

“Is there a problem here?” 

Man, he felt chills along his arms when he asked his question in a firm tone. This line was _so_ cliché yet Eren had waited for a long time to use that phrase on someone. He bit his lower lip to restrain himself from smiling, it wasn’t the time nor the place to act like a little boy. Maybe after he could go into the employee room to be all excited but now he was _the_ man in charge. 

“Karen! You are too loud. See? Even this guy came over for you!"

Either they did not understand what Eren's job was or they just didn't care about it. It was not the first time Eren saw a couple screaming at each other but this time he was alone to stop them. Eren tried to make himself taller as he cleared his throat to have the attention of the couple on him.

“I will ask you to lower your voices, please.” 

Which tv show was it again? Eren couldn’t remember where he had taken this phrase from but he sure can recall that the suspects seemed more terrified than now. Eren didn’t break eye contacts with the couple. The tension in his guts and his shoulders were filled with the adrenaline of his first solo intervention. He was already anticipating an insulting comeback from one of them.

The man briefly looked past Eren’s shoulder before talking, a forced smile now on his face. 

“Sorry, sir." Eren saw the man rapidly looking for the hand of his girlfriend, even the woman had stopped yelling. "We will be more careful next time.” 

The couple left quickly after that. Eren furrowed his brows at this unexpected turn of events. This had been way too easy for some reason but maybe he was getting more respected from the civilians. He replaced the black hat over his head before patrolling again around the shops. The third floor wasn't too crowded tonight even though it was a Saturday evening. The only people remaining were all on their way to the lower levels. 

Eren would lie in saying that he didn’t appreciate his new emplacement. When he had told the others that he was moving up, some had simply laughed saying he was delusional. No one could go higher than the main floor unless they had been approved by the big boss. But when they all met the night after to receive their floor assignations, Eren hadn’t been able to not smile at their confused expressions.

It was truly a mystery that not a single person knew what had happened, or should he say _not_ happened between Mr.Ackerman and him. And it was even more strange that he hadn’t got fired, he could only thank his luck for that.

Only two days had passed since Eren had seen the man. They didn’t meet afterwards as both had to go back to work. Eren was not saying that he was disappointed _but_ he wouldn’t have minded a second round. Or a third. Eren could feel himself getting slightly hard just thinking about it. These past nights had been filled with _very_ explicit dreams about a certain officer with a cocky smile. But, tonight was hopefully the end of his torment. 

Eren had minutiously orchestrated a plan to meet the other. Usually, no one wanted to work during the weekend but he had jumped on the occasion. The reason was simple and quite attractive in a uniform. Yeah, Eren knew who was also working on that day. 

“...Sir? Can you tell me where the restroom is, please?” 

Or so he thought. The entire day, Eren had discreetly searched for the man but he couldn’t find him. As he guided the cute little kid to the restroom, Eren waved gently at the parents to indicate that everything was fine. At least, his shift was almost over and it was ending on a good note.

Sure, he would have preferred to leave with the number of the other officer but maybe he could try another time. Eren bit his lower lip while looking around for any sign of a short man with raven hair. Fuck. The problem was that he didn’t want to wait to see him again. 

A little sigh escaped his lips as Eren started walking again. His watch indicated less than 30 minutes before he could go home. The stores were slowly closing around him, and the last people had already deserted the floor before he could even notice it. Eren still needed to complete his round before leaving. It was usually the same thing every time, some teenagers hiding in the restrooms or a lost old woman not knowing where the exit was. 

Most of his colleagues had already left as he heard them on the radio wishing him good night. Eren was the last one to stay since he had taken the longest shift. Only the main floor was illuminated now but Eren still had to go back to the employee room.

As he was about to reach the stairs for the lower level, a light on his left opened. His head snapped to his left. The unexpected red color had taken Eren by surprised. He could feel his heartbeat loud and fast in his chest. No one was in sight which was even more disturbing. 

Slowly, Eren took out his flashlight and went in the direction of the light. He tried to calm his breathing as he finally reached the store. He could smell the delectable scent of chocolate and butter in the air for some reason. The door was unlocked when he tried to pull it. Eren didn’t even look before talking to a possible recalcitrant owner. 

“...I’m sorry but you have to close for the-”

Before Eren could finish, he felt his body being dragged inside the shop. Not even a second passed before he was pushed against a wall, his flashlight forgotten on the floor. What was happening? The sin itself answered his silent question. 

“Is this how you talk to your superior, Officer Yeager?” 

Oh, fuck. Eren felt himself melt at the sensual voice behind him. The room was warm, too warm right now. His legs had opened to accommodate the man. The hot breath at the base of his neck was sending him shivers along his spine but it wasn’t the only thing Eren could feel. Strong hands went over his as they got placed on the wall before him. His ass was delightfully meeting something _hard_ to miss.

“Mr.Ackerman?” It seems like Eren was already losing his mind or asleep somewhere ‘cause he sure would have noticed the man before now. But if someone was to wake him up, they better had to run fast. Yeah, at this point Eren would beat everyone trying to pop their moment.

“Oh? We are back to ‘Mr.Ackerman’ now?” One of the hands of the man released Eren’s to pass over his chest.

The feeling of being touched was pleasant but knowing who was touching him was almost too much for him. A lewd moan passed his lips, this man would be the death of him. A teasing mouth was biting here and there on his skin as Eren felt his collar getting more opened.

“...Is that a reprimand, sir?” Eren had slightly started to move his hips against the man’s behind him, his breathing getting a little faster at every thrust given.

His mind was getting cloudy from the pleasure of being manly handled. Eren was not the one leading the conversation as he moaned his pleasure. The soft chuckle of Mr.Ackerman was enough to make him weak on his knees. The clock on the wall indicated only 5 minutes before the end of his shift. 

Eren felt tall hands feverishly grabbing his hips to accentuate their movement. This was bad. To think that he could become such a mess and still have in clothes on.

Mr.Ackerman must have opened his shirt at some point. A sensual hand went over his bare flat stomach. Eren tried to breathe but all he could do was moan louder every time his ass met the erection of his officer.

He felt a delicate caress on his cheek. The man had gotten closer to his face as Eren turned his head in the direction of the touch. For the first time in two days, the green met the gray. The man’s eyes were as beautiful as he remembered. As if they had never left the interrogation room, Eren’s teeth gently bit his reddish lower lip at the sight of the gorgeous man.

“Should we make another deal, Officer Yeager?” Mr.Ackerman had quietly spoken, maybe he hadn’t meant to ask this particular question but Eren felt a flight of butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t have to think about it. The pressure on his ass was already proof that he wasn’t the only one intoxicated by their chemistry. 

“Depends on what you ask, sir.”

Eren had begun to change his position to now face the man. The back of his body was against the wall, his arms were placed on the other’s shoulders while his hands were getting lost in the raven silky hair. Eren slowly closed the remaining distance between their lips. The sound of his heartbeats was deafening in his head. 

“I already know what I want.” The hands of the man were following the lustful body of Eren as they finally reached the black belt of the young officer. Eren couldn’t stop from gently pushing his erection against the man’s. “Should I give you a foretaste?” Their lips were merely touching, a supplice that needed to end.

Who moved first? He couldn’t care less as their lips were roughly brought together.

Fuck, Eren had missed them. Everything seemed to fall into place again. His moans were lost in the mouth of Mr.Ackerman, the man was the devil himself.

The arms of Eren were crossing behind the other’s head as he continued kissing impatiently his superior. He could feel his pants getting loose around his hips before dropping on the floor, followed by his boxer. And that’s when Eren lost all control over himself. 

“... _Levi._ ” 

Strong hands had gone to possessively grab his bare ass. Eren voluptly moaned Levi’s name at the divine sensation of being taken care of. The lips of Levi had found his collarbone as he continued to squeeze the curve of Eren’s ass. He was sure the man could hear his heartbeats at this moment. Gently kisses were placed over his tanned skin to reward the young officer’s capitulation. But Eren wouldn’t be the only one at mercy. 

Before he could even think, Eren used all his strength to push their bodies away from the wall. The back of Levi encountered the red leather of the booth as Eren sat happily on top of him. He could only chuckle at the expression of surprise on Levi’s face. The man still had his pants on but that didn’t stop Eren.

The painful erection of Levi was not far from his bare ass when Eren teasingly started grinding against it. He could feel himself getting harder at the more pronounced mouvement of their hips. The man’s hands had gone over his burning thighs to help him. The idea of riding this gorgeous man was a delightful image. His head went backward with his mouth slightly open to breathe as he accentuated the movement of his ass. 

“This won’t do, Officer.” A charming yet panting voice filled the room again.

Eren felt himself getting lifted in the air by strong arms for a short moment. His knees were on each side of the man’s waist as he heard the familiar sound of something dropping on the floor. A soft moan told Eren that Levi had touched himself briefly.

The hands of Eren sensually lifted the older man’s black shirt as he sat back on the other’s firm stomach. Their skins met, it was hot ehen he started to move again. Fuck. Eren felt goosebumps all over his legs. The man had lowered his pants. His ass was now rubbing _shamelessly_ against Levi’s hard dick. 

"Someone came prepared, I see." From the delicious friction between them, Eren could tell the man had spread lube over his dick.

Levi only smiled at him before kissing him again, his teeth biting the sweet lips of Eren to make him open his mouth. One of his hands had taken a handful of Eren’s chocolate hair while the other had disappeared between Eren’s asscheeks. 

A teasing finger went over his begging hole. The warm sensation of being naked together made Eren softly moaned, his tongue meeting Levi’s. He could feel the man’s finger slowly penetrating him before pumping out ever so tortuously again. Eren was panting at the sweet pace. He had started moving against the hand of Levi, not even trying to hide his pleasure of being finger-fucked by the man. Levi’s mouth left bite marks on Eren’s neck while he added more fingers. But, Eren needed _more_.

“...Le-Levi...please.”

His sun-kissed arms were encircling the man’s head as they both locked eyes. If someone had asked at this instant if he believed in love at first sight, Eren wouldn’t have known what to answer. The beautiful smile of Levi was most certainly the closest he had ever been from this mysterious feeling. He couldn’t resist the sight of the man. Eren took possession of his lips to burn their taste in his mind. 

The long fingers of Levi left his ass, the sensation of cold air on his bare skin brought Eren closer to the other. His hips were gently held into place by Levi as they guided him over his hard dick. Eren felt the head of the man’s erection entering his sensitive hole. Eren had placed his hands over Levi’s stomach for a better support as his ass took the entire length sinfully. 

“You are _so_ tight.” Eren looked below him as he heard the deep voice of Levi.

The raven hair was spread over the red leather of the booth. His gray eyes were shining as the light above their heads illuminated the man. Eren would probably be sore the next day but he couldn’t restrain his hips from rising over the hard-on of Levi.

Their moans were filling the store as Eren set a dangerous pace. His mouth was reddish and wet as his tongue retraced his own lips. He had never ridden anyone before this night but it felt like home as his sweet bundle of nerves got hit powerfully. 

“Anh! There!...” Levi was tightly holding his hips as he lifted himself to be on top. Eren’s back welcomed the red booth but only the head of Levi’s dick was in his ass.

The younger man didn’t have time to cry about the loss of friction that the entire length of Levi went further than before inside of him. The long and hot dick of his superior was making him lose his mind. Both men were getting closer to their delivrance as their lips crashed against each other. His overly abused ass was sucking and tightening around Levi’s erection as he felt his own erection leaking more of precum. 

“ _Levi!_ ” One last powerfully hip thrust into his ass made Eren come all over their stomachs. Not long after, Levi said Eren’s name in a loud voice. Their bodies were hot and sweaty against the other when Levi pulled out his dick.

The sound of his heart was sign that he was still alive even though this had been the most intense sex in his life. He saw the man stand up and throw away a used condom covered with lube. Eren tried to calm his erratic breathing as he also stood up. He didn’t go very far before getting pulled in a strong embrace. 

“Sorry but you ain’t going anywhere.” Eren softly chuckled at the endearing attitude of Levi. He was so screwed. This had been the best night of his life and it seemed like he wasn’t the only one feeling that way. Eren’s nose met a warm cheek as he melted into the arms of the man.

“Am I under arrest, sir?” Both quietly looked at the other as their lips met again. Eren smiled in the kiss, he still had to give the man his side of the deal.

Well, at least he had taken Sunday off. 

-

_Monday morning_

“Alright everyone! Gather around for the floor attributions!”

Eren followed the rest of his coworkers with some difficulties. He had told his friends that he had slipped in his shower to explain the pain in his lower back. How could he tell the real reason? That he had spent the entire weekend having sex with _the_ Levi Ackerman and that they already had a date planned tonight again. Yeah, he was pretty sure no one had believed him. 

“Oh! Donuts!” 

The delectable smell of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry was filling the tiny room as Eren was the last to pass the door. He could tell his legs were slightly shaking under the soreness. Hell, maybe they had done it a bit _too_ much. 

“Hange! Stop eating already.”

Eren quickly lifted his head at the sound of the angry voice. Fuck. He couldn’t stop undressing the man while pensively biting lower lip. Levi was _really_ attractive in his uniform. 

“... Ackerman and Yeager! Third floor.” The man finally turned and met at the same time the green gaze of his lover. All the events of the weekend come back to Eren. He felt himself blushed while quickly raising his hand to indicate that he had understood. 

Before he could try to join the man, someone brought a donut to his mouth. Sasha was already at her third as she hesitantly tended to him a pink one.

“For you ‘cause you have to endure the Devil all day.” Eren tried not to laugh as he heard the nickname of Levi that some rookies had given him.

“He isn’t that ba-”

“Yeager!”

Both Sasha and him looked behind them as they saw Levi walking in their direction. No, Eren was _not_ smiling like an idiot as the man was finally in front of him. But to know that in a few hours they would be naked and happy in a bed did make Eren’s heartbeats go faster.

A small pressure on his chin brought him back to the present moment, his eyes made one of a hungry man. He didn’t have time to process what was happening that his lips were gently pressed against Levi’s. 

“No way! Guys, am I dreaming?”

Everyone was looking at them but they kept on kissing each other. Eren felt a warm sensation in his stomach as Levi held onto his waist to keep their bodies close. The deep voice of the man was sending him goosebumps over his bare arms. 

“Strawberry donut, huh?” He could only laugh softly at the teasing tone. This was so typical of his officer. Eren didn’t wait before going after the tempting lips of Levi again.

Yeah, even mall security officers had their preferences. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you would like this second chapter 😭🙈
> 
> I had so much fun writing this story 🙏 
> 
> Can you tell it was a Mall security officer AU before the end?
> 
> I swear, I have not idea how not making l/e flirt all the time 🙊
> 
> Thank you everyone for your patience and I hope you have a good day/night.
> 
> I love y'all!❤😳


End file.
